


Clean-Shaven

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron thinks House looks a little too much like Grizzly Adams.  <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a>-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-Shaven

Cameron brushed her fingers down the sides of his face as she kissed him when he came through the door that evening. She felt him moan softly and slip his hands to her waist. Her nose twitched when his whiskers tickled her lip. "Hmmm, we need to shave some of this," she said and scratched her 'nails lightly over his bristles.

House drew back and frowned at her. "I thought you liked me all scruffy and rugged?"

"Scruffy, not furry," she corrected.

His frown deepened. "I'm not furry."

Cameron's face broke into a grin. "I can pet you. You're furry."

Immediately after mentioning that, she knew it was a bad idea. She thought about apologizing, but he had her pinned against the wall and had dragged his belt free of his jeans before she had a chance to speak.

"Now, now, princess. Are you supposed to talk back to me?" he growled.

Her stomach tightened and she bit her lip. She knew what was coming. And she wanted it. "No, Master. I'm not. I'm sorry."

"That's right," he said as he wrapped the length of his belt around her wrists, "you're not. What happens when you do?"

"I'm punished, Master."

"Exactly. Go sit by the couch." He slapped her bare ass as she passed him. After dropping his coat, he made his way to the couch to sit. "What would be a fitting punishment, princess?"

These were the conversations that were hardest for her. She didn't have any problems with punishment. In fact, she frequently enjoyed it. But when he asked her what she thought it should be, her kinky little brain would run off, pawing at the punishments that got her revved up and wet. Those weren't the ones he was asking her about. He wanted her to give him actual punishments. She was never good at presenting those ideas.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Master. You could fill my mouth with something so I'm not able to speak until you grant me permission."

That one was too vague and she knew it. Evidenced by the glare he gave her.

"I'm sorry," she said to his knees. "Fill my mouth with your cock..." she offered as clarification.

"I think you might like that a little too much. Why don't you just sit there by me and keep silent until I give you permission otherwise."

Cameron nodded softly and settled herself on her knees beside his feet.

Ten minutes into whatever he was watching, he dropped his hand to her hair and pulled it between his fingers. A few times he pulled and she almost cried out, but kept the sounds to herself. He was testing her. 'Wanted to know if she was going to take her punishment or defy him again. So far, she was taking it well.

"What are you thinking, princess?" he asked after another half-hour had passed.

She blinked up at him and lifted one eyebrow in question as though requesting permission to speak.

He nodded. "You may speak."

Her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips. "I was thinking that I'd like to shave you." She looked back to the floor, unsure what his reaction to such a request would be.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I think it would be sexy. 'To tend to you for a change." That wasn't her whole reasoning, but she figured it would be enough to spark his interest.

"Shaving turns you on?"

"Yes." Not a lie; it was much harder to lie to him now than it had been several years ago. "But it's more than that. I want to help you relax."

His own eyebrow crawled up his forehead. "And wielding a sharp blade near my jugular is supposed to be relaxing?"

"I won't hurt you."

It hadn't taken as much convincing as she'd expected. House was settled in the bathtub, up to his chest in hot water, steam rising to fog his glasses until he took them off. He craned his neck to look at her. "You sure you wanna know what I look like beneath all of this?"

"Yes. I am." There'd been a glimpse at the hospital once. She had assumed he'd shaved on Friday night after work and let the scruff grow back in over the weekend, except she'd seen him early Saturday morning out for coffee. It had taken her a couple of mental seconds to realize who it was. The look had been different, but still sexy on him.

Admittedly, she preferred the bristled look, but clean-shaven wasn't a turn off. In fact, "When I'm done with this, I'm going to want you between my legs so I know what it feels like to feel you go down on me without the beard," she whispered into his ear as she prepared the shave foam.

House growled low in his chest. "We'll see, princess. You've got to do a good job first." He tipped his chin up to let her slather foam onto his face.

She watched him nearly bolt out of the tub when she brought out the straight razor. "What? You thought I'd use a disposable? Please," she admonished him, teetering on the edge of another punishment for being a little too sassy. "Sorry. The straight razor is a smoother, cleaner shave."

"Yeah, I know. You know what you're doing with that thing?" he asked, apparently having let her tone slide.

"I do. May I?" she asked and indicated his foamy cheeks. He settled in the tub again and let her scrape the razor blade across his skin. Her fingers moved delicately and deliberately as she worked, shifting his chin easily from one side to the other, rinsing the blade between strokes.

When she was finished, she rinsed his face clean and applied a soothing after-shave balm. A light kiss to his temple, then she brushed the backs of her fingers across his cleanly-shaven cheek. She retrieved the hand mirror from the floor and held it in front of him.

"How'd I do, Master?" she asked.

House inspected her work, scrunching up his mouth as he looked. "Pretty damned good, princess." He blinked up at her and she could see he was impressed. "What do you think?"

She smoothed her hands over his face and leaned over him to kiss him warmly. "I think we need to go to the bedroom."

"You're tired?" he asked.

Cameron shook her head. "Not even a little, Master. Excited. I want to feel your skin against my thighs."

"Oh, that." He heaved a false sigh and levered himself out of the tub. "I suppose you've earned yourself a bit of a reward." He twitched his chin toward the bedroom. "Go. Get on the bed. Wait for me. 'Be there in a minute," he instructed.

She wasted no time following the directions. By the time he limped into the bedroom, she was breathing heavily and trying not to touch herself.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked and crawled onto the bed, his large hand circling her ankle and dragging her across the comforter. "What a lovely, wet pussy you've presented to me, princess. How am I supposed to resist that?"

"You're not, Master," she replied and bit her lip.

"Naughty girl," he told her before he lowered his cheek to slide against her warm inner thigh.


End file.
